


Полнолуние

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Теперь мир Лаванды Браун - запахи. И луна.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Neville Longbottom





	Полнолуние

  
Иногда Лаванде хотелось встряхнуть какую-нибудь дурочку за плечи и прорычать прямо в удивленную (а кто бы не удивился такому?) физиономию:  
– Смени уже духи, бестолочь!  
Бывали дни, когда ее раздражало все. И тягучие, завораживающие пряности, которыми пахло от Парвати. И цветы – странные, с примесью чего-то кисловатого – веснушчатой Уизли. Впрочем, от нее чаще пахло жидкостью для полировки метел, по́том и еще десятком отвратительных запахов женской квиддичной раздевалки… А еще – едва заметно по сравнению с остальным «коктейлем» – тем магловским одеколоном, который, не жалея, лил на себя герой магической Британии.  
  
А как Лаванду бесил запах кофе! Мало того, что Грейнджер, эта ненормальная, которая за семь лет в магическом мире так и не избавилась от магловских привычек, пила его по утрам, так еще и зелье… (нет, кажется, она называла это «пена»?) пена для ванной у нее была кофейная!  
Но только кофе, только его, даже с лёгкой примесью апельсина, еще можно было выдержать. А вот когда присоединялся мятный зубной порошок, земляничное мыло и… Лаванда очень хотела бы сделать вид, что не узнала, но собственный нос не обманешь. Иногда от Грейнджер пахло спермой Рона. То есть, Уизли. То есть… а, какая теперь разница! Уизли – это Грейнджер, а Грейнджер – это Уизли. Пахнет от них почти одинаково, особенно по вечерам, когда они приходят с совместных «занятий». Лаванда и год назад не ошиблась бы, предположив, чем именно они там занимаются; а уж теперь! Кофе (Грейнджер), апельсин (ее же зубная паста), мята (зубной порошок Уизли), сперма (ну, тут понятно) и земляничное мыло.  
  
Лаванда изо всех сил старалась, чтобы Грейнджер не увидела, как она увеличивает ее свитки. Тогда придется объяснять, что ей нужно держать тугой рулон пергамента, по которому Грейнджер еще недавно возила пером, пальцами и локтями, как можно дальше от лица. А значит, буквы должны быть крупными – иначе не разобрать, что написано. А если спросит, почему как можно дальше… не рассказывать же про земляничное мыло! Нет-нет, только не это!  
Объяснять никому и ничего не хотелось. И Лаванда сбегала по лестнице, толкала тяжелую дверь, которая теперь, после Победы, никогда не закрывалась. А потом – дальше, по хорошо изученной за годы учебы дорожке, – к теплицам.  
  
***  
  
Длинный коридор, поворот, полутемная галерея… Черт, и кому не спится в такое время?  
– Мисс Браун, дорогая! Вы же не забыли о субботней вечеринке? У меня для вас приготовлен сюрприз.  
– А-а… конечно, я помню, профессор!  
  
Вечеринка. Куча народу, немыслимое количество раздражающих запахов… Суббота… Восемнадцатый день лунного цикла… Мерлин, это же прекрасно! Как раз пройдет накатывавшая волнами и заставлявшая судорожно цепляться за что попало слабость пятнадцатого дня, отступит волчий аппетит следующего за ним. Семнадцатый день – самый любимый и спокойный; ясность мысли – как глоток свежего морозного воздуха после затянувшейся слякотной осени. Успеет сделать все, что откладывала «на потом» уже неделю. Можно будет порадовать себя праздником – заслу-жила.  
Пере-жила.  
До-жила.  
  
– Я обязательно приду!  
Осталось дожить-пережить сегодня и завтра.  
  
***  
  
От Слагхорна пахнет ананасами и довольством – приятно, но иногда слишком приторно. От нового директора – полынью, старыми пергаментами и ветром. Маняще и тревожно. Еще иногда – кошачьей шерстью; от этого запаха щекотно в носу – вот-вот расчихаешься. От Флитвика…  
У каждого есть свои запахи, и все они в какой-то момент – Лаванда даже знает, когда именно: то с восьмого, то с девятого дня каждого лунного цикла – начинают раздражать. А ближе к полнолунию – просто бесить: у-у, так бы и цапнула!  
  
В первые месяцы подобные мысли пугали, потом злили… потом привыкла. Никого она не цапнет – она все-таки не оборотень, куча диагностирующих заклинаний это подтвердила. Так что лучше, как с детства привыкла, искать во всем хорошее.  
  
Например, то, что Слагхорн в ней души не чает и готов хоть сейчас дать рекомендацию в министерскую лабораторию зельеварения. Это раньше зелья было трудно варить – попробуй уследи и за котлом, и за клепсидрой, а ведь надо еще быстренько дочитать ту жутко интересную статью во «взрослом» журнале, который Смит стащила у своей мамочки и дала только до вечера. А теперь помогает запах: как стал правильным – бросай следующий ингредиент, не ошибешься.  
  
Еще из хорошего – что она нигде и никогда не может заблудиться. Нос всегда выведет, уловив в воздухе даже малейший намек – кто тут недавно был и в какую сторону направился.  
  
Но главная хорошая (нет, даже прекрасная) вещь: есть, есть во всей школе один человек, чей запах ее не раздражает никогда.  
  
Правда, они и встречаются редко, несмотря на то, что живут в одной башне. Вернее, жили бы, если бы он постоянно не забывал пароль от входа. Раньше стоял перед портретом Полной Дамы, ожидая того, кто впустит. А в этом году раз позабыл, второй… а потом стал ночевать в теплицах, где и так проводил почти все время, в Хогвартс заглядывая только на чары. Кажется, Невилл Лонгботтом твердо решил сдавать всего два ТРИТОНа. И никто не стал возражать – даже его боевая бабуля, которую, если верить сплетням, и Дамблдор… не то чтобы боялся, но старался лишний раз не злить.  
  
***  
  
– Можно к тебе? – Лаванда приоткрыла дверь теплицы и быстро проскользнула внутрь. Замешкаешься – и тогда или порыв ветра, опередив, проскользнет и что-нибудь испортит, или наоборот – снаружи окажется кто-то из слишком шустрых обитателей. Хорошо маглам: у них растение где посадишь, там и найдешь. А с волшебными — вечно надо быть начеку.  
Конечно, Невилл ругаться не будет, но расстроится. А Лаванде сейчас этого не хотелось. И без того смущало задуманное.  
  
А может, проще уйти? Продержалась же она как-то с прошлого лета... вернее, осени? Шесть лунных циклов продержалась, сейчас седьмой.  
  
А еще сейчас – весна. Пусть ранняя, с толстым слоем набухшего влагой снега и только начавшими появляться из-под него жемчужинками самых ранних цветов, но весна. У лесных сородичей Лаванды наверняка брачные игры… Тьфу, мордредовы же яйца, не сородичи они ей! Она – не они. Она не опасна ни для кого… кроме, пожалуй, себя. Мало в ней от оборотня, но лучше бы совсем не было. Мало – чтобы превратиться, наброситься, разорвать. И достаточно – чтобы ясно слышать этот чертов зов ее почти незаметной второй натуры, чувствовать, как он с каждым днем все больше горячит кровь; как раздражает чуткий нос «чужое» и как тянет к «своему». А что Невилл – именно «ее», Лаванда еще в начале зимы поняла, но держалась, не давала себе воли. Но сегодня…  
  
Невилл отложил перо, закрыл толстую, заляпанную разноцветными пятнами тетрадь, потянулся – сладко так, до хруста. Лаванде даже самой захотелось. Опуститься на четвереньки, потянуться, призывно выгнув спину и отставив… О-о, черт!  
  
– У тебя волосы совсем перепутались. Давай расчешу, – предложила, только чтобы разбавить как-то дурацкое молчание. Слишком уж много в нем стало лишнего – то ли ее едва сдерживаемого желания, то ли его доброжелательного недоумения: наверняка не представляет, что Лаванде, все годы его будто не замечавшей, теперь от него надо. Может, даже думает, что ее, как многих дурочек, привлекает его слава героя? Если бы так. Герои – они появляются и исчезают. Вон, еще пару месяцев назад в газетах от колдографий Поттера с приятелями места не было, а теперь… «Начало нового квиддичного сезона», «новый вратарь "Пушек Педдл"» (фото на полстраницы), «в Лаборатории Чар изобретено новое чистящее заклинание» (интервью на целый разворот)...  
  
– Ну… у меня тут и расчески нет…  
«Ты волшебник или кто?» – сердитая мысль промелькнула и тут же исчезла, прогнанная тонким ароматом вишневого дерева. Нет, это не вишня, а сакура. Видимо, та, что в дальнем углу теплицы: скалится из сердцевин бело-кружевных цветов тонкими, как иголки, зубами. От рук Невилла этой кусачей вишней-сакурой пахнет сильнее всего – наверняка подвязывал ветки. И Лаванда, подавив мимолетное желание прижаться щекой к его ладони, превратила перо в расческу.  
– Даже не знаю, стоит ли?  
А в голосе – не привычная по школьным временам нерешительность. Не-ет, он явно хочет ее выставить! Но вежливо. Так что или уходить, или упорно делать вид, что не понимаешь намеков. До сих пор Лаванда уходила, но сейчас… Почти идеально ровный диск особенной, мартовской луны не пускает.  
– Сто́ит.  
  
***  
  
Волосы у Невилла пахнут древесной стружкой – не свежей, а той потемневшей, слежавшейся, которой засыпают грядки с мандрагорами. Зачем – Лаванда так и не узнала. То ли для того, чтобы молодой поросли не мешали пробивающиеся сквозь рыхлую почву солнечные лучи, то ли наоборот, чтобы эта самая поросль не разбежалась. Может, заодно и спросить?  
  
Невилл рассказывает – низким, приятным голосом. Получается, все-таки первый вариант? Или второй? Или оба? Гребень скользит по волосам, иногда цепляясь за спутанные, и тогда Лаванда останавливается, бережно расправляет густые пряди, сдвигает в сторону упрямые, так и норовящие поймать друг друга волосинки… почти не слушает, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях. И на запахе древесной стружки.  
  
***  
  
– Спасибо, очень интересно, – сказала, стоило ему замолчать.  
– Да, ты всегда так говоришь.  
– Эм-м-м? Когда это «всегда»?  
Невилл улыбнулся, так тепло и открыто, что у нее сердце ёкнуло. Надо же, а ведь раньше и не замечала… многое она не замечала, не то что теперь. До чего тогда легко жилось!  
– Ты уже который месяц приходишь, как раз перед полнолунием. То сама болтаешь о всяком, то меня расспрашиваешь. И почему-то всегда – об этой стружке.  
  
Лаванде сквозь землю захотелось провалиться. Мерлин, а она и не помнит! То есть, что ходит к нему постоянно – помнит. Запахи помнит. Голос. Какие на ощупь его волосы – теперь точно не забудет. А все, о чем они разговаривали, всегда казалось таким пустяком. Главное – чтобы глупой, неловкой тишины не было. Как только она повиснет, упадет между ними плотной занавесью – пора уходить.  
  
– …А потом ты всегда уходила. Слушай, Браун… Лаванда… Можно тебя так называть?  
– Да, да. Можно даже «Лав».  
– Это же все луна, да? Полнолуния?  
Лаванда кивнула, приготовившись объяснять, рассказывать. Что она, конечно, не оборотень, и бояться ему нечего, но да, это все луна, вот начнет уменьшаться – и все пройдет. А сейчас она только еще немного посидит и…  
– Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
«Можешь. Не можешь. Ты же не займешься сейчас со мной «этим самым»?  
  
«Этим самым». Так называли секс магловские мальчишки. И тот, к которому она согласилась зайти «на пару минут» перед шестым курсом; и те, с которыми встречалась перед седьмым – только чтобы не думать, что лето, лето-передышка скоро закончится, и придется возвращаться в школу – неузнаваемую, чужую. Страшную.  
  
Сейчас Лаванде тоже страшно и хочется забыться. Уткнуться носом в грудь Невилла, туда, где под грубой тканью рубашки, пахнущей его по́том, очищающим зельем и той чертовой стружкой (надо же, уже забыла, для чего она здесь рассыпана!) бьется его сердце.  
– Поцелуй меня.  
– А-а? Что? – растерялся все-таки. Сказать, что пошутила и сбежать. И больше сюда ни ногой, пусть даже чертова луна… – Хорошо.  
Невилл коснулся губами ее щеки. Помялся, зачем-то открывая и закрывая тетрадь со своими записями.  
– Э-э-э… Так?  
– Не так.  
– А-а! – понятливо кивнул он и коснулся уже губ. На секунду всего.  
  
Мерлин, и на что он надеялся? Что от этого мимолетного поцелуя она, как принцесса из сказки, вдруг превратится – из полуоборотня, одуревшего от круглой, как шар с пророчеством, луны, – в примерную ведьму-студентку?! Лаванда даже застонала от разочарования. Изо всех сил вцепилась в скамейку – только бы не вцепиться в Невилла: в плечи, в волосы; чтобы не притянуть к себе… и целовать – до умопомрачения, до крови, до…  
  
– Тебе плохо?  
– Я лучше пойду.  
«Вот только сумею разжать пальцы, если они еще не приросли к скамейке. И пойду. Вот только…»  
  
Невилл снова ее поцеловал, уже дольше, но все так же невесомо, осторожно. И пальцы сами разжались – для того, чтобы тут же устроиться на его бедре. На внешней части, само собой… Только что были на внешней...  
Лаванда поглаживала его ногу – сперва поверх мантии, потом рука будто сама нырнула под нее. Ткань брюк – слишком грубая, убрать бы ее побыстрее. Тем более, она все равно слишком тонка, и чужое тепло распаляет, заставляя прижаться посильнее, углубить поцелуй, прикрыть глаза, напоследок взглянув…  
  
– Ой!  
– Что?.. – Невилл, похоже, и сам увлекся – вон, вид ошалелый, а волосы снова растрепались.  
– Она… смотрит!  
  
Он взглянул туда, куда указывала Лаванда; сперва усмехнулся, потом смутился, на миг напомнив себя-прежнего: застенчивого растяпу, нелепо взмахивавшего палочкой и каждый раз будто удивлявшегося, что этот странный предмет мало того, что оказался в его руке, так еще и работает.  
  
– Понимаешь… Эта гватемальская глазастая лиана… Она чувствует возбуждение… хм… млекопитающих.  
Лиана кивнула всеми десятью утолщениями, собравшимися в гроздь на конце длинного стебля с руку толщиной. На каждом из утолщений светилось множество мелких глазок, как показалось Лаванде – изнывающих от любопытства. Сама же лиана напоминала диковинного многоголового змея и, как любая змея такого размера, выглядела совсем не мирно.  
– А зачем она на нас так уставилась? Может, она голодная? – Лаванда невольно поежилась. Если есть головы и глаза, то и рот наверняка где-то прячется?  
– Не-е, она не хищная. Я ее неделю назад кормил, теперь до следующей пятницы не захочет. Просто ей запах нравится. Ну-у, понимаешь?..  
– Еще бы. – Невилл покраснел, а Лаванда едва не рассмеялась. Ей ли не понимать? – Я ведь тоже чувствую… возбуждение… твое.  
Причем уже не только носом, но и рукой: явный бугорок в его паху. Провела по нему – вверх-вниз, погладила – уже настойчивее. Невилл охнул и вдруг задергал застежки на ее мантии. Лаванда помогала ему – впрочем, недолго: пока он не добрался до груди.  
– М-можно? – и погладил – легко-легко, впрочем, умудрившись задеть сосок и вызвать такую волну желания, что в глазах потемнело.  
«Нужно!»  
– Да, да.  
  
Кажется, этот специалист по любопытным лианам понятия не имел, что делать дальше, а Лаванде ни разу не приходилось иметь дела с девственниками. Непривычно было вот так: не ломаться, набивая себе цену и распаляя очередного болвана до лопающихся штанов; не сдвигать поминутно чужие руки с груди и задницы, а самой показывать, чего хочется.  
А хотелось такого глупого и странного… Зарываться носом в его волосы. Вдыхать прелый запах стружки и чуть горьковатый – сакуры. Прижиматься как можно ближе, чтобы чувствовать каждый вдох, каждый удар сердца. И целоваться – упоенно, без конца, не отвлекаясь почти ни на что – разве что поглаживая такой притягательный бугорок под его ширинкой.  
  
Впрочем, Невиллу хватило и поцелуя с поглаживаниями. Под ладонью стало мокро, а острый запах спермы на миг забил все остальные.  
– Ух ты… я и не знал, что так можно.  
– Как? – ей самой до конца было ой как далеко; может, потому и спросила чуть грубее, чем хотелось бы.  
– Ну, чтобы даже не раздеваться.  
«Хорошо тебе!»  
– А пойдем на кровать, а? Ну, если ты хочешь…  
  
Она хотела, еще как – до умопомрачения просто. Даже лиана, нагнувшая бугристую «голову» почти вплотную к ним, больше не смущала. Но только Лаванда подумала, что надо бы подняться, дойти до лежанки на полу, которую Невилл называл «кроватью», как тот вдруг подхватил ее на руки. И она, еще помнившая его умение спотыкаться на ровном месте и ронять даже то, что уронить невозможно, замерла. Рискнула открыть глаза только когда почувствовала спиной неровный матрас, а носом — запах старой, свалявшейся ваты и несвежего белья.  
  
Лаванда потянула вверх юбку, давая понять, что будет совсем не против, если Невилл переместит руки с ее груди куда пониже. Понял, слава Мерлину! И она терлась о его ладонь, зажав ее между ног; терлась сосредоточенно, то жадно вдыхая запахи его кожи, волос, им же пропахшей постели, земли и цветов, то вовсе забывая дышать. К счастью, ей – успевшей раззадориться еще во время поцелуя – не понадобилось много времени. Казалось, так хорошо в жизни не было! Даже голова закружилась. Лаванда снова прикрыла глаза, приходя в себя от вызванной оргазмом слабости. А когда открыла их…  
  
Чертова лиана висела прямо над ними. Рот у нее и правда был, и теперь она то и дело склонялась к кусту аконита, хватала пастью один из ярко-синих цветков и задумчиво им похрустывала. Ой, ну точно в кинотеатре с попкорном устроилась! Ну и ладно. Пусть хоть еще столько же глаз себе отрастит и парочку мандрагор в компанию позовет. Главное – сегодняшний вечер совсем не похож на прошлые вечера и ночи перед полнолунием.  
А теперь домой, лечь в постель и до утра вспоминать запах Невилла, их глупую возню, совсем не похожую на «настоящий» секс, но такую… такую…  
  
– Я пойду? Поздно уже, скоро Филч «на охоту» выйдет.  
Выйдет и выйдет – что с того? Лаванда не сомневалась, что почует его раньше, чем тот ее увидит. Просто другого повода достойно уйти, а не сбежать, у нее не придумалось.  
  
– А может, ты останешься? Поздно уже.  
– Но… конечно. Спасибо, Невилл, – вырвалось раньше, чем она успела вспомнить, что приличные девушки не остаются ночевать, не поломавшись хотя бы для порядка.  
Зато приличные полуоборотни остаются!  
И можно снова уткнуться носом Невиллу в шею и… успокоиться. Как бы ни продолжилась и чем бы ни закончилась эта ночь – она пройдет лучше, чем все ночи за последние полтора года.  
  
«По-настоящему» у них получилось почти сразу. Ну, когда разобрались, где можно трогать, а где лучше не надо; и как именно это делать, чтобы было приятно, а не щекотно или больно. Невилл слушал внимательно, разве что в тетрадку свою не записывал.  
  
Рядом хрустела аконитом лиана.  
  
***  
  
Спать им этой ночью почти не пришлось: не было сил оторваться друг от друга. Зато сил продолжать – сколько угодно. Даже лиана в конце концов не выдержала, уползла в дальний угол теплицы. То ли аконитовый попкорн закончился, то ли просто решила, что все интересное она уже видела, и теперь млекопитающие просто повторяются. Уже то ли пятый, то ли шестой раз повторяются.  
  
На следующую ночь они еще несколько раз «повторились». И, впервые с того майского кошмара, Лаванда встретила полнолуние спокойно. Ей больше не было страшно, больно или стыдно.  
Не было одиноко.  
  
***  
  
Не было ей одиноко и на следующий день, самый тяжелый из двадцати восьми лунных. Который она уже привыкла проводить в кровати, выползая оттуда только для того, чтобы, придерживаясь за стену, дойти до туалета. Теперь же рядом с ее постелью – да, все тем же старым матрасом – сидел Невилл. Волосы его по-прежнему пахли стружкой, руки… запах сакуры стал совсем слабым, зато зацветавшая белладонна явно требовала к себе внимания.  
  
Потом слабость отступила, сменившись поистине звериным аппетитом. Невилл пододвигал к ней свою тарелку и смеялся, уверяя, что Лаванда наверняка понравится его бабушке: та всегда говорила, что как ведьма ест, так она и колдует.  
– Тока выб-рем правлный день для знак-мства, – с набитым ртом отвечала Лаванда, раздумывая: съесть четвертый скон сейчас или взять с собой… штук пять?  
  
Семнадцатый день – самый легкий. С утра летала как на крыльях, доделывая отложенное, списывая у Грейнджер то, что все равно сама сделать не успеет, и кокетничая со всеми, кто попадался на пути. Как же хорошо, что луна снова, пусть и ненадолго, отпустила ее, перестала таращиться желтым глазом прямо в душу, выворачивая ее шерстью наружу, как шкуру настоящего оборотня.  
Вечером упала в постель – свою, удобную и чистую, без всяких запахов травы, земли или навоза. А уже ближе к полуночи поняла, что не может в ней заснуть.  
Или не хочет.  
  
***  
  
Плотно закрыть за собой дверь теплицы, чтобы всякая шустрая поросль не разбежалась.  
  
– Можно к тебе?  
Невилл отложил перо, взмахнул палочкой над страницей – то ли зачаровывая написанное, то ли просто чтобы чернила скорее высохли.  
– Я думал, ты до следующего полнолуния не появишься.  
Она тоже так думала. Еще утром думала, и даже вечером.  
– Знаешь… мне с тобой лучше.  
– А мне… кажется, тоже.  
  
Невилл протянул к ней руки, и Лаванда почти с удивлением поняла, что его запах по-прежнему кружит голову. И что обнимать и целовать его приятно не только в полнолуние.  
И что все ночи теперь будут прекрасными.  
  
***  
  
А в субботу, еще до вечеринки у Слагхорна, они сходят в Хогсмид и закажут еще несколько кустов аконита. Чтобы лиане тоже было чем себя занять.


End file.
